Dark Light
by One-Of-A-Kind33
Summary: When your adopted parents are superheroes, life is complicated. When you and your best friends are superheroes in training, complicated is an understatement. When your best friends uncover a secret lab and rebel against the Justice League? Complicated has gone out the window and crash landed. Painfully. Wish me good luck. Starts in season 1 and will continue throughout.
1. Prologue

**Hey, what up? My first ever YJ fanfic and I am proud to be contributing to a beloved show that was cancelled way to early. **

**Any of you that follow my Vampire Diaries stories, I apologize if this isn't what expected. My brain held me hostage for 4 days and forced me to write this. I also got my little brother addicted to the show. Three cheers for me!**

**Just so everyone knows, I have never read the comics, so any knowledge I have comes from Young Justice, The 2004-2008 The Batman series, assorted movies/Teletoon specials, other peoples fanfics (since many of you have outstanding amounts of knowledge on the topics) and the T.V. show Arrow (but I don't know how accurate it is and I'm only on Season 1 so…)  
Feedback and corrections would be a lovely thing to give. Share the wisdom people. I have noticed that the YJ fandom seems to leave more reviews than many others. I look forward to it.**

**As many people say, please remember though, that this is fanfiction and that we are allowed to twist things and make characters do things they wouldn't normally do or act totally strange. Any timeline liberations I take will hopefully make sense but might also be random numbers I pull off the top of my head. I apologize if this offends any of you.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and— ****unless I marry very, very rich will— never own Young Justice or anything to do with DC Comics, unless you count merchandise. **

* * *

_Gotham City_

_August 3rd, 2003_

_01:27 _

Gotham City was not a place for midnight wanderings. Those who were out on the streets after dark were usually of the unmoral variety. Or, they were those out to stop them.

Dinah Lance had always believed that Gotham was the worst city in the world. The place seemed to attract psychos, not that Star City was much better. Maybe it was the smoke and the often gray skies or the thought of Joker running amuck, but whenever Black Canary was called in for League business she was tempted to tell Bruce that she wasn't feeling well and that Canary Cries with a sore throat were never a good thing. The biggest thing holding her back from the lie was that if the Batman was actually asking for help, it was bad news. Oliver being one of Bruce's closest friends didn't help her conscious either.

The crisis had been averted and Batman had thanked the few Leaguers he trusted his city with in a way only he could; a casual nod of his head and an overall relaxed air. Out of the few select people who knew Batman's secret identity, even fewer knew the man that was the real Bruce Wayne. Dinah counted herself among those, even if just barely.

Black Canary and Green Arrow were making their way through the shadows to the nearest zeta beam, hoping to catch an hour or so of patrol in their own city before calling it a night. They travelled in silence, only speaking when necessary. It wasn't because she was mad at him— she was, but that was beside the point— but rather because they were in Gotham; a city they weren't comfortable in and one already pointed out as full of psychos.

One block from the Zeta Beams, Green Arrow put his hand out, stopping Black Canary in her tracks. The glare she sent him would have made any man flinch, but Arrow wasn't paying attention. His head was cocked, staring down an empty alleyway, listening. At another sound so slight they wouldn't have heard it if they had even been whispering, he pointed. Canary nodded and they moved stealthily toward a set of metal trashcans, the quivering noise becoming more noticeable as they approached. Six feet out they stopped. A white light was filtering out, illuminating a small shadow on the grimy brick wall.

Before either hero could make a move, a small girl stepped out in front of them, ready to run. As she attempted to make a break for it past Green Arrow, he scooped her up and held her at arms length away from his body. The girl instantly began to kick and flail about with her eyes tightly shut but she never made a peep. Black Canary rushed forward.

"Please calm down. We aren't going to hurt you." Her voice was soft and soothing but the little girl didn't care.

"Let me go! Put me down! Don't make me hurt you!" Arrow let out a small chuckle at the girl. Her blonde hair was dirty and matted; her small face was covered in soot and dust. She had yet to open her eyes. Canary wacked him on the shoulder.

"Put her down on her feet. Being held up in the air clearly isn't helping things." Arrow did as he was told, letting go as she touched down. She seemed to calm down but barely. Backing away from them into the brick wall, the girl was visibly shaking. Dinah felt her heart ache at the thought of traumatizing the poor kid anymore. "We're not going to hurt you," she tried again, "My name is Black Canary, and this big dummy over here is Green Arrow. Can you tell me what your name is?"

The little girl shook her head. She refused to look up from her shoes. Both adults shared a look and crouched down. "Can you tell us why you're in an alleyway in the middle of the night and not at home? This isn't a very safe place to be during the day time."

"I don't know." It was Green Arrow that answered her.

"You don't know?"

"I don't remember." This was strange.

"What don't you remember, sweetheart?" Black Canary spoke softly, more Dinah Lance than her alter ego. As they made conversation the girl had been relaxing, more like leaning against the wall than cowering. At the last question she looked up with the most confused gray eyes either of them had ever seen.

"Anything."

Canary reached out her hand to her, and she looked at it, clearly debating whether or not to trust the strange lady in the black clothing. Glancing at Green Arrow and then back to Canary, the little girl took it and stepped forward.

"My name is Selene Ace and I am six years old. I don't remember who my mommy and daddy are and I don't know where I lived. I woke up yesterday on a blanket under a tree. I found these garbage cans yesterday too."

Both adults went into shock. Only in Gotham. It was Arrow that recovered first. Canary was still thinking that only a lunatic would abandon their child in a city like this.

"Do you have anyplace to go?" The little girl, Selene, looked at him like he was stupid and shook her head. He smiled at her. "Then it's settled. You'll come home with us." Her eyes widened in shock as Canary smiled too. Selene looked down at her shoes.

"You won't want me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm a freak."

"We're freaks too. What kind of people dress up in costumes and chase bad guys, huh? Freaks, that's who." Selene smiled at his words. Her eyes flashed a blinding silver. Canary ignored it and grabbed ahold of her other hand.

"Selene, please come with us. You can get cleaned up and tomorrow we'll try to find out where you came from. It's not safe staying here, sweetheart."

Selene looked at both adults, studying them. The hope on her face was carefully guarded but you could see it in her gray eyes along with the faintest traces of blue.

"Okay. I'll go with you."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? The prologue came out a little rougher than I hoped it would, but still. I think it served its purposed. **

**This Dark Light is actually one of 4/5 versions that I have been toying around with based on the same type of character. Really, it's one of the possible ways she could have grown up and crossed paths with the Team.**

** I really like Robin/OC stories and have been wanting to write one forever. Hopefully you'll like this version as much as I do. This Dark Light has quickly turned into one of my favourites and the easiest to write considering I just have to follow the show. **

**Leave me a comment and you'll make my life. If you don't, thats cool too. I know I don't normally review but I don't hesitate to hit the follow button. **

**I'll update soon. I have two others chapters already written in their finished glory. **

**P.S. I picture Black Canary and Green Arrow to be around 24 or 25 at this time. I don't know how their ages really would be in 2003 but this is how I picture it. Deal with it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Independence Day

**It has only been a week since I've last posted and I have something to post. I'll be with you in a moment, when the shock wears off.  
Okay. I'm good. **

**Thank you to all the awesome people that took the time to review and follow and even favourite. Seriously, that chapter is ****extremely vague and not clear but there is a reason for that. Partly because it's going to be a long while before she can find out anything about herself from the before years, partly because I didn't want to give too much away. I may have ended up giving not enough, but hey, that can eventually be fixed. **

**Has anyone ever thought that the Author's Note is like a miniature blog? I just started to realize how much I ramble. Blame the Hank's blog episode of Corner Gas (Canadians hopefully know what I'm talking about.) I also know that most people probably skip over this. Who can blame them?**

**Thanks for the input, but I think it will stay as a Robin/OC. I totally understand what most of you are saying but I have a feeling my imagination wouldn't let me do it any other way. It's very stubborn like that. But it's not going to be rushed. If anything, it will be dragged out until its painful. They're 13 and they're superheroes. Who has time to even think like that? I know I wouldn't. The way I picture them is actually like one of my friends. She's been best friends with this guy basically since she was born and they are really close. I have a secret theory that they're going to come home from University or wherever in a few years and be like, "What? How did I miss that?" Or maybe thats my fantasy imagination.**

**The ****wonderful feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you're about to post is back. I'll be waiting for reviews and such. They always make my day. **

**Read, Review and Enjoy. **

**_piggythelaw~_ Thank you for being the first reviewer. And the second follower. You rock. **

**_anon~_ Okay… I have no idea what that was. Good luck with life. **

**_Gu_est_ #1_~ You're right, Robin/OC are extremely overused. But I'm going to attempt to make mine different. Keyword: attempt. Who knows if it will work. Thanks for the warning, but I'm a big girl. I can take the heat. Hopefully.  
I'm hardcore spitfire. Maybe that's why theres hardly any Wally/OC stories. I hope this lives up to your expectations. **

**_Guest #2_~ I'm posting, I'm posting. Thanks for asking though. My email alerts folder thanks you. **

**_Guest #3_~ Thank you for the info. I appreciate people who leave comments that actually help. Just like I'm hardcore spitfire I also like Supermartian. You have to admit they're pretty cute. And I'm a rather cannon person. I wold have used other heroes to find her if I knew more about other heroes. But I don't. As for the hero name, you already know it… (I couldn't think of another title. I have one for every other version but not this one.)**

**_Rainbowlalaland_~ I never thought of her as overly intelligent, but now that you mention it, I guess she is. I think maybe she's just desperate and afraid. I may have unconsciously compared her to the scene in PJO where Thalia and Luke found Annabeth and made her a little to child-of-Athena. Whatever it is, Imma role with it now. So, thanks. **

* * *

_Washington, D.C._

_July 4th, 2010_

_14:00_

**Robin's POV**

"Today is the day."

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice."

"Headquarters of the Justice League." If I hadn't been so totally psyched for this I would have remarked at how obvious the three-part harmony was.

So far it's Aqualad, Roy and myself. Wally, as usual, is late. Selene bailed on us for a mother-daughter bonding day with Dinah. As much as I wished she could be here, its nice to have a "Guys Day." If she knew I agreed with Roy though, she'd kick my ass.

"Awe man!" Wally and Flash skidded to a stop right behind us. "I knew we'd be the last ones here."

* * *

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr!"

"His name is Speedy."

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well that makes no sense."

I stifled a laugh at the stupid tourists. Its like no one has ever read the newspaper not for their own city. I looked over at Wally who was trying his hardest not to scream. No one ever got his name right.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow was leaning over Roy's shoulder. Roy, who had been waiting for this day since I had met him 4 years ago, had a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

"Born that way."

"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad looked down at me and Wally, giving his usual slight smile. I would have smiled back if he had been right, but he wasn't. We were missing someone.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Roy cut off Wally.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today."

"Sorry. First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed." Wally stuttered a bit. It normally took Roy at least an hour to snap at us. What made Roy more irritable than usual today? I bet Sel knew. Speaking of Sel…

"We're not all here. If we were, Dark Light would be here hitting Speedy in the face with her hair to annoy him. She's gonna kill you when I tell her you forgot your other best friend." I thought of something else. "You were overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anybody just whelmed?"

Seeing the giant statues of the original members and the dazed faces of the tourists, I understood. "Oh, maybe that's why." A giant steel door labeled "Authorized Personnel Only" opened and Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado walked out.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash. Welcome." MM turned around and walked back in. Wally and I fist-bumped. I looked over my solder expecting to see Dark's excited smile until I remembered she wasn't there. By the looks of it, Wally forgot too. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and, of course, our library." Flashed turned around and gestured to the chairs.

"Make yourselves at home." Wally and I both flopped into the chairs while Aqualad sat down properly. Roy kept standing, narrowing his eyes at the adults.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Bruce shifted the conversation to us. "We shouldn't be long."

A scanner popped up from another doorway. As it read over the adults, I looked at Roy before nudging Wally. Roy knew something, and with the look on his face it wouldn't belong before everyone knew what it was. If you looked close enough you could see GA's shoulders tense, like he was hoping whatever was bugging Roy would blow over and not be mentioned. The metal door sprang open. 3…2…1…

"That's it?" Roy demanded, "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," answered Aquaman, "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Roy gestured to the windows that the tourists were taking pictures through, "Who care which side of the glass we're on." GA stepped forward, trying to make his adopted son calm down.

"Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect." He spun around to face us. I elbowed Wally. Roy only involved us in fights when either we could back him up or he thought we would see it his way. "They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this." The three of us stared blankly at him before glancing at each other. None of us knew what he was getting at. He looked at us in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair?" Rhetorical questions. This was turning into a full on Speedy rant.

"Today was supposed to be _the_ day. Step one in becoming full fledged members of the league."

"Well, sure," said Wally, "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." Roy bristled.

"Except the Hall isn't the real HQ." All the adults stared at him in shock, except GA who's look was more of guilt, but Roy didn't notice. He was in full on righteous mode, only reached in arguments over which villains were worse, sibling squabbles with Selene and matters of juvenile equality. "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists. And a pit stop for catching zeta-beam teleporting tubes to the real thing; an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

I couldn't process anything but "orbiting satellite." I mean, I had always thought that there had to be more to League HQ than this, but a satellite? Called the Watchtower? I can't believe no one ever told us. I can't believe Bruce didn't tell me. Or Alfred. How many times had Wally, Selene, Roy and I sat in the Batcave eating cookies while the adults had meetings and Alfred never said a word?

I must have missed a pretty bad bat-glare aimed towards GA because he was defending himself when I started to pay attention again.

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception." I swear the room dropped a few degrees in temperature. "Or not." Aquaman stepped up to help.

"You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or-" Roy interrupted him. The use of the word "son" wasn't going to help things.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son." He stared at GA, who was pleading with him to let it go for once, "I'm not even his." I hate it when I'm right. "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." He reached up and grabbed his hat, throwing it down on the floor. I stared at him. We all were. Like a train crash, we couldn't look away. He strode towards the door, giving us a superior look as he passed.

"I guess they were right about you three." I stood up, knowing Wally and Aqualad were too. He was halfway to the door when he rubbed the theoretical salt into the wound, "You're not ready." We watched him walk away until the big screen flashed.

"Superman to Justice League. There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." Bruce spoke up.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-" Another window popped up.

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response." Great. Ice villains' first, now evil sorcerers. Bruce looked up to Superman for confirmation of which was worse.

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." I knew that Bruce didn't want to ignore Cadmus if he had suspicions about it (just something else to add to the list of things he was hiding from me) but he had to trust the others judgment. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." He turned to face us.

"Stay put." My stomach dropped.

"What? Why?"

"This is a league mission," said Aquaman.

At our faces Flash added, "You're not trained." Wally challenged his uncle.

"Since when?"

"I meant you're no trained to work as a part of this team."

"There will be other missions," conceded Aquaman, "When your ready."

"But for now- Stay. Put." Bruce gave us the _"you will do whatever I say and that's final"_ look that I got when I argued about patrol during school. They walked out, GA saying something to Martian Manhunter on the way out. I didn't hear what he said, but I clearly heard MM reply, "Just as glad as you are that Black Canary and Dark Light didn't come." That cut Roy rubbed salt in? The adults might as well have thrown me into the ocean.

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like… like sidekicks." Trust Wally to break the silence.

"My mentor, my king. I thought he trusted me." _At least he's not your legal guardian. _The only people who would understand are Roy and Selene but neither of them was here.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret HQ— in space!" Wally threw his hands up over his head.

"What else aren't they telling us?" I shook my head.

"I've got a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" None of us could answer it. Maybe we had hoped that they had a good reason for lying to us, better than us "not being ready." I've been fighting crime since I was 9. I had the most experience of us all. Wally looked up at me.

"You think Dark knew?" I snorted. Stupid question.

"Of course she knew. You think GA would tell Speedy and not her? I bet she's already been there, that's why she bailed out on today. I'm surprised she didn't come just to see the looks on our faces." Maybe it was a bit harsh but we were angry and she wasn't here.

"What is Project Cadmus?" asked Aqualad.

"Don't know," I said, thinking. I could feel the smirk growing on my face, "But I can find out." I walked towards the super computer, hoping Bruce had gone with the something he was familiar with. I typed in a few codes and waited.

"Access denied." I laughed. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Wanna bet?" My fingers flew across the buttons, and I could feel Wally staring.

"Whoa. How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave." _Bruce is a creature of habit._

"Access granted." A file opened up on the screen.

"Alright, Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C." I squinted at the screen. "That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." If Aqualad was thinking about it, it was so going to happen.

"They're all about the justice." His face became thoughtful and my hopes plummeted.

"But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission. Not this." I love technicalities. Wally put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you going to Cadmus? Cause if you're going, I'm going." We both turned to Aqualad, the biggest most pleading smiles we could muster— and still keep our dignity— on our faces. If Sel was here she probably could have fluttered her eyelashes or something and got him to agree. But she wasn't. This was our mission. She's going to be so pissed off when she finds out what we did without her. I believe that is another example of poetic justice.

I could see Aqualad's conscious crumble.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" I grinned.

"We didn't come here for a play date."

* * *

_Washington, D.C_

_July 5th, 2010_

_01:03_

One day. Not even 24 hours. In that small space of time, I, Selene Ace Lance, missed out on the most exciting, dangerous and epic thing to ever happen to my two best friends.

Of course the day that Mom and I had planned for a lunch/movie date just had to be _the day. _We would finally be getting to see the inside of the Hall of Justice instead of being stuck waiting in the park around the corner, or worse, getting left behind.

At the time, it hadn't seemed like such a big deal. Oliver, who couldn't keep a secret from Roy and I if his life depended on it, had spilled the beans about the Watchtower ages ago (Roy had been threatening to run away, again) and I had been going into the inner sanctum of the Hall since I was seven, on the rare occasions that Alfred couldn't watch me. I thought it was ridiculous for Roy to think Batman would deem us— meaning the sidekicks: Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin and me, Dark Light— acceptable to enter the Watchtower, but I didn't want to crush his dreams.

At 13 and a half, I know Bats won't be letting us seeing the inside of the orbiting HQ anytime soon, except maybe in an extreme emergency. Roy is turning 18 in a couple of months and has a high chance of being inducted into the League. But the guys and I have years ahead of us, Kaldur being the oldest of us at not even 17. Call me a bad sister, but I enjoy watching Roy crash and burn. Unfortunately I hadn't been able to see it. And that was only the beginning of the problem.

Roy had thrown a temper tantrum (the first of the week since the Hall had been lorded over his head) and stomped out. The League had been called out to fight Wotan and some weird ass amulet. And then my friends went on their own little adventure to Project Cadmus. Without me.

I'm going to kill Robin. And then I'm going to kill Dick Grayson too.

Standing behind Mom and Ollie on the giant floating platform made by one of the Green Lanterns, I was stuck in the middle of the very agitated super heroes. To clarify, its not a great place to be. You can literally feel the tension rising off of them.

Flash was bouncing his leg so fast it was a blur (I couldn't blame him. Having to explain to his wife and Wally's parents that his charge had snuck off and nearly killed himself wasn't something I'd fancy trying), Aquaman was brooding and looked confused since Aqualad never did anything that could be categorized as misbehaving. GA was in his own little world worrying about Roy, occasionally putting his hand on my shoulder to remember that I was the good child and not prone to throwing fits and running away.

Batman was beyond pissed. It was worse than the time Robin and I were playing basketball in the Batcave (don't ask why, we couldn't even explain it to ourselves) and accidently broke off one of the Batmobile's side mirrors. That incident got us both the silent treatment all throughout dinner and halfway through the first Lord of the Rings. This was ten times worse. He wasn't just angry because his protégé deliberately hacked league databases (which he had) or leaving the Hall without permission for an unauthorized field trip (which he also had). He was scared beyond belief of having Robin not tucked carefully under his wing and angry with himself for the little spark of pride that came with all the rule breaking. I'm proud of my knowledge of the Bats family; you tend to learn things when you're been hanging around since you were six.

I should have been there.

As we approached the rooftop I could see four figures standing together, watching us get closer. Kid Flash was saying something to the biggest figure, one I had never seen before in my life. Knowing Wally he was probably saying something incredibly stupid but the boy was too busy staring at Superman like the world depended on it to notice. As we got closer I could see that the boy looked familiar, almost like… No, it couldn't be.

He walked forward, meeting Superman at the edge of roof. He lifted up the scraps of his white suit to reveal the "S" shield that was distinctly Super.

"Is this what I think it is," growled out Batman.

"He doesn't like being called an it," Kid stage whispered behind his hand. He smiled at me and I glared back. He pretended to hide behind Robin. The tall boy looked straight at the Leaguers, his chin high. I had to admire his guts, knowing first hand how hard it is to face them. An incident involving a bird-a-rang and a stakeout proved this. It's a long story.

"I'm Superman's clone." Stunned silence. I knew I should have skipped out on my mom.

"Start talking," Batman commanded. I crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't sure whose eyes the boys were avoiding more— their mentors or mine.

They burst into their story, beginning with emphasis that they had been told to stay put from the blotting out the sun mission, but nothing had been said about the fire at Cadmus. They talked about the genomorphs and the fight with Superboy, how he had saved them from Desmond in the end. At Robin's fantastic plan to pull the entire building down on top of them _("We had to stop him somehow! And we had a Superboy on our side!"_) I could have sworn that I saw Batman's chest puff out a miniscule amount in pride. At the end of the explanation (*cough* bragging fest *cough* KF and Robin *cough*) the adults separated into groups, the affected mentors along with Wonder Women, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Ollie and Mom talking in a huddle while the rest handled the… thing. Avoiding the Blockbuster Formula at all costs in the future has been moved to the top of my priority list.

As I walked towards my _former_ best friends I watched Wally swallow comically. Big baby.

"So let me get this straight: you disobeyed Batman-"

"They never said we couldn't go to Cadmus!" The look I sent Robin shut him up pretty fast.

"-You _disregarded_ Batman telling you to stay put, hacked League files, broke into a high security, top secret lab, fought an evil formula made thing, destroyed a building and found a Superboy… WITHOUT ME!"

"Dark-"

"Don't _Dark_ me, Robin! I can't believe you didn't even call and make up some stupid excuse for me to come hang out after the supervisors ditched! Mom got a call for the blotting out the sun mission and left me to hang around and it would have worked just fine and been perfect and I could have helped and I just wanted to be there." At this point in time, I am ashamed to say, that I stomped my foot and pouted like a petulant child. One of my lights flared up by my head. Rob and KF each wrapped an arm around my shoulder and did the side hug thing that they know I hate with a passion.

"Awe our poor little glowworm felt left out." I stomped down hard on Wally's foot. "Hey! You know I need these babies to save the world!" At the extremely stupid joke Robin, Kid and I burst out laughing. Aqualad let out a small chuckle and even Superboy smiled. But the laughter ended too soon. All of the boys were glancing at the adults apprehensively, Superboy most of all. I thought back to Superman's reaction to becoming a dad. Disbelief and confusion? Check. Anger? Double check. Poor kid. I had to change the topic before they went all teen angst-y on me.

"What happens now?" I asked, "I mean, how deep do you think Bats will bury you? Four feet, maybe six-"

"Bury him?" cut in KF, green eyes shining, "He's just going to dump him in Arkham for a week and see what comes out in the end." At Aqualad's worried expressions and Superboy's confused one he added, "It's a joke guys. Batman wouldn't actually do that. We think."

"Shut it, Kid Mouth. I can't wait to see what Flash does for your punishment. Maybe you'll have to clean his house without superspeed again. Or worse; no hotdogs for a week." Kid reached around me to give Rob a noogie, squishing me in between them in the process. Seriously, they act like they're 12 sometimes.

"Boys, knock it off… Can't breathe…" I let out a strangled cat noise and ribbons of light wrapped around each of them and yanked, effectively pulling them off of me and letting me breathe. Superboy was staring at me like I was the clone.

Superman came over and spoke to him, giving a lame excuse about the League figuring something out for him. Robin and KF both clenched their fists. I couldn't blame them. I had known the guy for 10 minutes, and I knew he didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

When the adults came back to condemn them I walked over to stand by Mom and Oliver. Robin sent me a betrayed glare and I just shrugged. I wasn't taking any heat for a crime I didn't commit (I am a superhero). Give it three days and I would probably be grounded too.

Mom ran a hand through my ponytail and I slapped Ollie's hand away before he could too. I hate it when Roy takes a "vacation." It means the parentals will act all extremely parent-like for 3 days. Dick and I counted once.

"Cadmus will be investigated; all fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear—"

"You should have called!" Flash interrupted Batman and I almost laughed. If he hadn't sounded like such a concerned parent, Batman probably would have been angrier. The look Flash got was extra dark though.

"End results aside, we are not happy," Batman glared down at them. All four boys were studying their shoes. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Mom and Oliver were nodding in agreement. KF and Robin looked up at me. The adults were on a much different brain wave than we were.

"I'm sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad stand down."

"Apologies, my king, but no." I don't know who was more shocked; Aqualad or Aquaman. "We did good work today, the work you trained us to do." He voice gained conviction as he spoke, "Together. On our own, we forged something powerful. Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-" Wally interrupted his uncle.

"The four of us and its not." Ouch. The four of them. Talk about a paper cut to the heart.

"Batman," Robin stepped up, his voice was quiet, not wanting to argue, just wanting to get his point across. "We're ready to use what you've taught us. Or why teach us at all?" His eyes flickered to mine. They wanted, no, needed my support. It was now or never. I walked towards my friends. Mom grabbed my hand.

"Dark Light-" I shook my head, meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mom." I glanced at Oliver. The poor guy had gone through a lot today. "But we need to do this. It's not about teenage rebellion or the stuff at the Hall, because I wasn't there. It's about doing what we're meant to do. Helping people, taking a stand. Getting into trouble when we have to." Grounded in 3 days? I should have known it would be more like 3 minutes.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way." Superboy's determination sealed the deal. Standing shoulder to shoulder with Rob and KF I didn't feel so nervous anymore. If anything I felt empowered.

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter 1. I know its super long but I wrote the Robin part just for fun and it got so long I was like, "F*** this, I'm including it." I think it adds a bit of lead up. Or just adds length. Whatever. The people who wrote out the entire first 2 episodes? I salute you.**

**I know that I switch between real names and hero names a lot, and that will become easier when its with the Team (and Superboy starts to go by Connor) but it's fun having a character that know everybody's identity's. And cuz I feel like doing it. Sorry, not sorry.**

**Everyone know that buzz they get when writing a particularly awesome scene? I was definitely high off of that when I wrote this scene. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Team

**Hey, guys. Ready for the next ****instalment? It's the last bit from the minor possession I suffered that had me madly typing for 4 days straight. It just makes me really excited and I want to tune out the world and watch an episode while pausing for every other sentence to get the dialogue right. It's weird. I'm never usually this obsessive about getting the lines perfectly right for a story. I think its just because YJ has the best one-liners and comeback ever. **

**I love the reviews. **

**Updates Update: I have Chapter 4 done and basically perfect. Chapter 5 is started but it might be awhile. Dance competitions have started and I missed 3 days of school. A big deal when you have the same classes every day and your period are an hour and a half long. I'm working. My little brother and I previewed the episode and I started the extra bit. Hopefully I'll have a post for next week. And then I need to work on my Vampire Diaries stories. Desperately.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**P.S. I apologize for the swearing but what kind of super mature (and not so mature) 13 year olds that you know don't swear?**

**P.P.S. If the first line of this chapter doesn't make any sense, read the last on of the last chapter again. When I first wrote it they were only going to be a line break apart. **

**_piggythelaw~_ Updates are a wonderful thing, aren't they? I love how you loved her stoping her foot. I know I sometimes do it when I get frustrated with myself. Or when I'm explaining things and the words that come out of my mouth make no sense. Or when my stupid cousins all laugh at me because I'm short and they're freaking huge. Hope you like this too!**

**_Bloodie Ash~_ I like that line too. My favourite had tone the last one though. I felt powerful writing it. Or maybe the "paper cut to the heart" one. **

**_Guest numero uno~_ You can change your guest name? That is so freaking cool it's not even funny.  
I appreciate the input. So much. Seriously, you don't even understand how much I appreciate it. I have put a lot of thought into it. 4 to 5 different versions of one character, remember?  
****I hate it when people just jump into a relationship. Characters, real life, I just think its stupid. But I have never been in one so… Maybe i'm just ****pessimistic. But having a slow start up and that friendship always makes it better. Take Percabeth. Or Ron and Hermione. Unlike most teenage books where they just fall irrevocably in love with someone it has taken years of friendship and life threatening ordeals and friends going "You two are the stupidest people I've ever met!" to push them together. Thats why the relationships are mostly likely to last.  
****Ahhhh… Rant over. I'm glad I could type this on a computer versus on my phone to my best friend. That would have taken forever. Thank you for understanding.  
That was what I was going for, a different take. I've seen a few stories that make it different and i love them more than all the usuals. I'm hoping to be more like them. And I really didn't want to have to type out Cadmus. That would have killed me.  
Personally, I like Zatanna. I liker her character and I like her and Robin. They're cute. Not lasting, but cute. And besides, jealousy isn't really a Selene thing. Or maybe it is. I have yet to decide.  
This has got to be the longest answer I have ever given. **

* * *

_Gotham City_

_July 5th, 2010 _

_13:23_

I should have known that the empowerment would fade as soon as I was alone with Mom and Ollie. Back at one of Oliver's safe houses, they tag-teamed me the moment the door was closed. After 10 minutes of me defending myself— that it was only a matter of time and telling them not to take out their anxiety over Roy on me and that it was their own fault for telling us about the Watchtower in the first place— they grounded me for a week. No friends, no patrol.

Of course that I hadn't really done anything wrong was completely irrelevant. I had argued and they were pissed off.

I had changed from my suit and stomped off without talking to either of them. Using the window entrance— it would look mildly weird to the doorman if the teenage, almost-stepdaughter of Oliver Queen came in through the front door at 2:00 in the morning— I paced down the hall to my room and, without even changing, passed out on my bed.

* * *

I woke up at 11:30, thankful it was the middle of summer. There were two options of what awaited me. Option A) both Mom and Oliver skipped out on work today and were in the kitchen waiting for me to wake up and yell at me some more _or _Option B) They had gone to work and left Emmie, Oliver and Roy's housekeeper, to watch over me. On a normal basis, the old Bulgarian lady was wonderful but when Roy or I were in serious trouble she turned into a warden. Long ago turning a blind eye to her employer's weirdness, she was going to be difficult to shake. But I had to talk to Dick and/or Wally.

I took the quickest shower on record and got dressed in jean shorts and a grey t-shirt. After tuffing my suit and utility belt into my small pleather backpack I grabbed the box of Sweet and Salty granola bars in my closet. My keys, wallet and lip balm were sitting on my desk so I tossed them in too. A coat of mascara (okay maybe 4, I have stingy eyelashes) and a dab of tinted moisturizer later, I was sneaking out my window and dropping like a stone.

20 feet above the ground I summoned a strip of light that attached itself to the building opposite (don't ask how, it just did). Using my momentum, I swung wildly down 10 feet before controlling my descent to the ground. The moment I let go of my makeshift rope it collapsed in on itself until it formed a sphere in between the size of a tennis ball and a golf ball. I wrapped my fingers around it and it faded away. Yep, nothing freaky going on with this girl.

The nearest zeta-beam was two blocks away and I enjoyed the sun. Today would have been perfect for the waterpark.

Once there, I locked myself into the special compartment in the garbage can (its clean and protected from trash and homeless people, don't worry). I typed in my destination (special code, directly into the Batcave) and let the familiar tingles of instant transportation take over. When I opened my eyes, I was face to face with an angry Bruce. Well, face to chest. I chanced a smile. I didn't get one back. At least I knew I was dealing with Batman and not Bruce Wayne.

"You're grounded." It wasn't a question and it wasn't a statement. It was an "_If_-_this-isn't-true-I'm-calling-Oliver-and-Dinah-and-you're-in-even-more-trouble" _type thing.

"Yes."

"And."

"And I really need to talk to Dick. Before I'm grounded for even longer for sneaking out and chancing being seen landing a 60-foot drop without a scratch while glowing." He crossed his arms over his chest. Shit. "Please, Bruce. Two hours. Then you can call Ollie." He stepped aside a gestured towards the elevator.

"I won't call your parents." I did a double take as he chuckled at my surprise.

"You won't?" I think I might have squeaked.

"No I won't." He smiled, "You can even stay for dinner. But I expect you to tell them yourself. They have enough to worry about with Roy."

Bruce Wayne has to be one of the most understanding people ever. I threw my arms around his waist. "Thanks, Bruce!"

Running up these particular stairs is normally not something I would recommend (actually stairs to/from the Batcave are not something I recommend in general), but the closest exit to Dick's room is by stairs. The door for the stairs (it pretends to be a closet) is smack across from Dick's room so he probably heard me coming. I crossed the hallway trying to get my breath back (stairs not my best idea) and knocked on the door. Nothing. No noises or shifting on the other side. No door opening. But there also was no yelling, so that was a good sign. I opened the door.

"Cackles?" I peeked in like a cartoon character. He was laying facedown on his ginormous bed.

"Go away."

"I bring peanut butter granola bars. The ones with actual peanut butter on the bottom." He lifted his head. I hadn't noticed last night, but he had a ton of small scratches covering his face.

"Leave the box." Yeah, right. I tossed the box on the bed and let my backpack fall to the floor. I flopped down on the bed beside him.

"Excuse me, I did not chance another week of no patrols to leave a box of bribery. No. You are going to tell me why you're mad and then I'm going to chew you out for not inviting me along on a death-mission. Now speak."

"No."

"I'm going to tie you to the ceiling and make you watch me eat all the granola bars."

"The horror."

"Or maybe I'll just leave you rot up there and go eat some of Alfred's cookies."

"Are you sure? I thought all girls had to watch what they eat."

"I would be insulted if I wasn't smaller than you, and that is a feat in itself."

"You know what else is a feat? Being the biggest bitch ever."

"At least I'm not acting like a crossover of a whiny ten year old and a dick."

"Wow, never heard that one before."

"Dick!"

"Selene!" I crossed my arms over my chest, which probably made me look really stupid lying on my back. I stared at the ceiling, refusing to give in. We sat in silence for a good half hour until he broke.

"You want to know why I'm mad?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I've been sitting here in stubborn silence hoping you would confess your love of butterflies."

"You're insufferable."

"And you're an idiot." More silence.

"I'm mad because you didn't tell me about the Watchtower. There, happy?"

"Extremely." I paused, "What happened? At the Hall I mean. I know Roy freaked out and told you guys but that's it. Why did he run away?" We both sat up, facing each other with the granola bars in the middle. He launched into the story of the Hall and Roy storming out and the adults treating them like, well, sidekicks. In the 10 minutes it took us to decimate the almost all granola bars (yes, all 11 out of 12) I realized that I would actually look like a giant bitch he accused me of being if I got mad at him.

"-And then Wally and I were pissed off at you too, so calling you to come adventuring with us wasn't really going to happen." He looked up from his granola bar, "You haven't been to the Watchtower, right?" I flicked a wrapper at him.

"Of course I haven't been to the Watchtower. Are you crazy? I told Roy he was nuts to think we would be allowed there, but he's a special kind of insane." Dick's face relaxed. I didn't know it had bothered him that much. "But I did lie to you a tiny bit." I licked my lips, thinking of the right words to use, "I've been going to the Hall since I was seven." His jaw dropped.

"What!"

"I've been going to the Hall since I was seven." He rolled is eyes.

"I heard you. I'll just add it to the list of things you've never told me. You and Bruce should start a club."

"This is why I didn't tell you. You get really paranoid when you're not in the loop and accuse people of keeping secrets."

"You were keeping secrets!"

"It's not like that. There were just a few times that Alfred couldn't watch me and it was before Roy, even though he's the worst babysitter ever, and you can't exactly call people up and be like, 'Hey, want to watch my freaky, super-powered seven year old while I got to a Justice League meeting, I'll be back in a few hours.'"

He opened his mouth to argue and then shut it, a perfect imitation of those giant fish at the aquarium.

"Ha. I win." I made a grab for the last granola bar until a huge mass hit the side of my head. I glared up at him as he laughed his manic little laugh. "Oh, this means war."

I hit him hard enough to send him toppling off the bed. Of course, he landed on his feet, the freaking Boy Wonder. When Dick aimed another swing I summoned a dome to block him. He dropped the pillow and shook out his hand.

"No fair! I don't have any powers." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, because everyone can do backflips off their bed and land on their feet."

"You can."

"That's beside the point."

"That _is _the point. We're evenly matched until you pull out the powers."

"Well then," I pointed a finger at him, "good luck." Three strips of light sprang at him, circling his chest, legs and head. The blindfold wasn't necessary but it would bother him. The lights wouldn't go out until I told them to.

"Ribbons!"

I sprinted for the door, hoping to get a good enough head start before I started laughing so hard I forgot to concentrate. Hopefully Alfred would have some cookies ready in the kitchen.

* * *

After staying for dinner, I zeta-beamed back to one of Oliver's hideouts, walking right into Mom. Since Gotham was ahead I had come back at around 5:00, meaning she'd already been home and meaning I was in a heap of trouble. She didn't have to ask where I'd been.

"Make your grounding two weeks." Oh goody.

* * *

_Mount Justice_

_July 8th, 2010_

_8:04_

"This cave is the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again." Batman was pacing in front of us, walking up and down the straight line we were standing in. Mom and Ollie had exempted today and stuff involving the team as part of my punishment. They would add on the extra days as it continues. I'm not sure it's good or bad.

"Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms." He fixed us with a glare.

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training." Shit, mom. Seriously? I get to have my ass handed to me everyday now instead of 4 times a week? By my mother, in front of my friends. Yay. She grinned at my like she knew what I was thinking. So that was why she didn't fight more with me about coming today. Well played, Mom, well played.

"I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin, ever the pessimist.

"Yes, but covert." I see a spy movie marathon in the near future.

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff," drawled Flash. He tapped his lightening bolt insignia, "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," said Aquaman. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." _It's about time._ I looked over at Robin. He had noticed how they called it "Batman's Team" too.

"The six of you will be that team." We all smiled (minus Supey, buts that's just because he has a perpetual black cloud hanging over his head).

"Cool," said Robin before frowning. "Wait, six?" Batman looked past us to the zeta beams. We all turned around.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." A red haired girl walked in. She looked pretty normal if you ignored the green skin. She waved.

"Hi." She looked over at me smiled. I felt like I was stuck in a viewing glass in the middle of the zoo. There are reasons my best friends are guys. Wally elbowed Dick in the side.

"Liking this gig more every minute." I rolled my eyes as he jumped forward. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash, that Robin and Aqualad- its cool if you forget their names. Oh, and that's Dark Light." Smooth as chunky peanut butter, our Wally. Miss Martian smiled again.

"I'm honored to be included." The guys all walked forward, leaving me and Superboy to hang back. Robin turned around.

"Come on guys, come meet Miss M!" He smiled at Superboy and gave me a knowing look. My issues with female companionship (other than my mom and a few others) was a running joke among him, Wally and Roy. As we walked forward she shifted her white and red shirt to black.

"I like your t-shirt," she said too Superboy. He almost smiled. Rob and I both elbowed him. The stakes for when they started dating would be high, given Superboy's sulky attitude. Aqualad looked over us all.

"Today is the day."

* * *

**So, if anyone recognized the godly food of Nature Valley Sweet and Salty Peanut Butter bars, it belongs to whatever company makes Nature Valley (General Mills?) and they are amazing. I don't like people and I begged a boy in my class to give me the ones he had. (PS I got them.)**

**What did you guys think of the nicknames?**

**Easter Weekend wasn't as relaxing as I had hoped and even with no school I got no typing done. **

**I will post soon… I will post soon… I will post soon. **

**Wishful thinking. **

**Hope you Nighthawks out there enjoy this.**


	4. Chap 3: Our Happy Happy Harbour Welcome

**Hey… Wazzup? So, its been longer than usual but i have my reasons.  
1. I posted a chapter for one of my Vampire Diaries fics. It took precedent.  
2. Dance competitions are officially over. I have one more week and four more shows until I'm done. And then hardcore riding starts. And then my dance friends are making me work out with them. And my 16th birthday. Oh joy. **

**Here is the beginning of the end. I'm in deep now guys. I started establishing relationships with the whole team and not just Dick and Wally. I'm now officially addicted. Shit. **

**This has good points and points where I was like, "What the frick do I do now?" Hence the line breaks. I hope you like it.**

**I put some sibling bonding in here. I picture Selene and Roy as close but bothersome. Kind of like me and my cousin that's two weeks older than me. Poor girl. I wish I was as cool as she is. **

**I don't have a lot to say today. Other than I hate that all my friends are in relationships or stressing over boy drama and I've never even been kissed. But I hate people, especially the idiotic race that are boys, especially the attractive ones that make my feels hurt. I would so be a Hunter of Artemis if boys weren't so incredibly pretty. Too bad no pretty ones live in my ridiculously small town. **

**Apparently I had more than I thought to say. Hmm...**

**Chapter 5 is a work in progress.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**_piggythelaw~_ Try them. Seriously, its like magic. The almond and peanut are both equally fantastic. I love writing them fighting. Its so cute and flirty but they don't even realize it and if someone ever said anything they'd both be like "Eeeewwwww. That's nasty!" I completely understand hating homework. I don't even get that much but I despise it. My weekend wasn't that bad compared to the last two, but I like to complain. Even if I don't agree with what I'm saying sometimes it just spews out. Have a lovely day/night/life!**

**_Bloodie Ash~_ I love quotes to. Especially sarcastic ones. I'm starting to type out my favourites from each episode because they are pure gold. And I love that someone appreciates what I think of. And it just captures the essence of Wally, doesn't it. **

**_CheshireKat13~_ Thank you! Hopefully, it won't be completely ****predictable. **

* * *

Episode: Welcome to Happy Harbour (1:03)

_Star City_

_July 17th, 2010 _

_23:16 _

It's been 12 days since Roy stomped off, making it officially his longest outburst by 5 days. To make it worse, I didn't have any idea where he was until Dick, Wally, Aqualad and I decided to track his movements. Normally he would at least He's been avoiding all calls from anyone and used Ollie's credit card to take out a ton of cash so he could go off the grid. Oliver is so mad that he refuses to do anything to look for him this time. Mom says its time for Roy to grow up. I say they're all being idiots.

With access to the Mountain's computers and 3 days added on to the end of my grounding (I have 4 days left) it took us 4 days to track his movement and establish a pattern (thanks to the Boy Wonder) and 6 days to find the right time to confront him. When Dick heard that someone was making a move with illegal weapon imports at the docks in Star, he went ahead and decided that was when we would try to convince Speedy to join the Team and, in my case, convince Roy to come home. At the moment I was stuck behind a shipping container waiting for him to show up.

The goons had been working at things for an hour and I was getting bored. Aqualad had told us not to interfere until Roy showed. I could see Wally bouncing from foot to foot 20 feet to my left. At least there was someone more bored than me.

The sound of an exploding arrow going off directed my attention towards the central area. Finally. I thought he'd never get here.

"You again," I heard a loud voice echo. Ugh, Brick. "I'm starting to get insulted that Green Arrow isn't messing up my operation personally." Great. If Roy wasn't already planning on breaking this guys face he was now.

Shots fired. I nodded to Wally who took off. I vaulted over the crate in time to see Roy's arrow glance off the gun in Brick's hand. It exploded, blowing his shirt to pieces. "Do you know what I pay for a suit in my size?" he yelled and turned to his henchman, "Scorch the earth boys." He must take his clothing very serious.

Landing by a group of thugs, I lunged out and kicked two off balance, wrapping two lights around their wrists and pulling them headfirst into each other. Wally sped by and took out two while Dick basically flew overhead, throwing bird-a-rangs and laughing. Aqualad jumped out of place, taking out two more goons with his water bearers. Roy was running along the crates, firing exploding arrows at Brick who was chucking rock like baseballs. As one hurtled toward Roy, I bounced it back with a shield that promptly shattered. Aqualad cut the next in half.

"The Cave is perfect. It has everything the Team will need."

Dick jumped up beside us. "For covert missions. You know, spy stuff."

"And wait until you see Superboy and Miss Martian." Wally flipped up too. "But I saw her first!" I reached up to Roy's shoulder.

"And while you're at it you could come home. GA's super worried about you, even if he won't admit it." Another boulder came flying up toward us. We separated, Aqualad's water bearers transforming into a mace and blasting it to pieces. Roy stepped to the side and fired three arrows. Every shot hit its mark but Brick only got angrier. He even laughed.

"Tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job." Seriously, I'm right here. Clearly not a boy.

I threw a ball of light and an ice pellet at him. Both were a distraction as the ice enclosed his shoulder and the ball exploded into . Roy drew another arrow. Brick raised his arms and laughed.

"Go ahead." The arrow hit him directly in the chest and fractured, red foam covering him until not even his face was seen. Wally slid to a stop.

"High density polyurethane foam. Nice." Sometimes he is such a science geek. Wally and I trailed Roy over to Dick and Aqualad.

"So, Speedy," called Dick, leaning against a box and smiling, "You in?" Roy took his time replying. I have a feeling that Wally, Dick and I all had the stupidest smiles on our faces. Who knew, maybe Mom and Ollie would be really happy he was back and cut my grounding short to celebrate. It wasn't likely but a girl can dream.

"Pass," he looked straight at me, "I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do." I clenched my fist as he turned on Wally and Dick, "I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hangout with the other kids. You're Junior Justice League is a joke, something to keep you busy and in your place." He walked away, "I don't want any part of it."

If I hadn't been so mad I would have chased after him and given him a piece of my mind. But I could barely move. I was so frustrated with his stupidity that I was shaking. How big of an idiot was he really? I was basically giving him a free pass home and he just walks away? What kind of a brother is that? Dick put a hand on my shoulder. Him walking away hurt all of us, especially since Aqualad considered Speedy his closest surface friend. Roy was being Roy, and being selfish was his specialty. It looks like I would be remaining an only child in the near future.

* * *

_Mount Justice _

_July 18th, 2010_

_11:16_

_"Recognized Robin: B01, Kid Flash: B03."_

The zeta beam light faded out as Dick and Wally ran toward us. I had been here for 10 minutes, avoiding any questions Miss Martian sent towards me and hiding behind Superboy or Aqualad. I get that she was trying to be friendly but she was just so… happy. And nice. At least now Wally would be here to awkwardly flirt with her.

"Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?" They hadn't even stopped in front of the computer screen before Wally was talking over Dick. Aqualad smiled at them both.

"He's arriving now."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Wally ran off at normal speed, Dick right behind him. Everyone followed soon after with me hanging back. I don't know why they thought Red Tornado would give us a mission. Batman specifically said, "I will deploy you on missions." Dick of all people should know that meant nobody but Bruce would be giving us assignments.

The main entrance to the cave is a ramp covered in grass that blends into the ground when raised. Wally was already waving Red Tornado over by the time I caught up.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the Cave?" If the guy (_robot?_) had eyes they probably would have been narrowed in confusion.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." _Speak for yourself, Aqualad._

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." _Ha! I'm always right._

"But its been over a week and noth-" RT held up a hand to stop Dick.

"You will be tested soon enough." Hopefully not soon enough for my gloating to be finished. "For the time being, simply enjoy each others company." What had Roy said? _"A clubhouse hangout with the other kids."_ I glanced over at Aqualad. His facial expression said he was thinking something similar.

"This team is not a social club."

"No, but I am told that socializing is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the Cave." Red Tornado walked away, the discussion clearly over. I crossed my arms.

"I suppose now would be a bad time for, _'I told you so'_?"

"Shut up, Ribbons."

"Keep busy." Wally shook his head.

"Do they think we're falling for this?" Dick kicked the ground.

"Ooh, I'll find out!" Miss Martian squealed focusing in on RT. I took the opportunity to poke the younger boys in the back.

"I told you so." As the mature teenagers they are, they stuck their tongues out at me.

_"Recognized Red Tornado: 16."_

Miss M sighed. "I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though," said Wally, trying to turn on the charm, "So, you know what I'm thinking right now?" I scoffed as Dick let out a laugh.

"We all know what your thinking now." Wally grumbled when we both elbowed him.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad looked down.

I was glad that Roy hadn't said anything about coming home other than the dig about Olliver. I didn't need anymore of his bitter words circulating in my head. I looked up at Miss M's perky voice.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides." Everyone swiveled around to look at the clone. His blue eyes were wide.

"Don't look at me."

"We won't" quipped Wally, turning to Miss M. "A private tour sounds much more fun." Of course, Dick had to jump in there.

"She never said private." It was funny watching Dick butt in on the flirting just bother Wally. Like when Wally flirted with Barbara to bother Dick. I snorted loudly enough for both Superboy and Aqualad to look at me. I shook my head at their questioning glances.

"Team bonding," stated Aqualad, "We'll all go." We followed Miss M into the Cave.

* * *

The tour of the cave wasn't nearly as interesting as I thought it would be. I walked in silence beside Superboy for most of it, smiling when I caught him studying each of us. I felt kinda bad for him. Wally, Dick and I had been best friends in and out of the suit since Dick and I were 10 and Wally was 12. Aqualad was good friends with Roy, his calm nature helping tone down Speedy's anger issues, so I knew him more than the average person. Dick, being the little troll he is, had been collecting files on everyone for years so he probably knew us better than we knew ourselves.

Superboy and Miss Martian were both newbies, with little to no experience on Earth (Supey was only 17 weeks old). They were at a huge disadvantage. It made me regret how cool and awkward I'd been to Miss M. Maybe I could try harder, as long as she didn't ask me to go get our nails done or something. I only do that when I have to. My mom makes me.

We walked back through the water entrance, the rest of the team talking about the history of the Cave. I only started paying attention when Superboy started to talk. He'd been even quieter than me.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?"

"The Cave's secret location was compromised." Superboy looked at Aqualad confused.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" I avoided looking at Dick or Wally. We may have gotten past the _"you kept the biggest secret ever from us"_ thing but I didn't like thinking about it. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"If the villains know of the Cave then we must be on constant alert." Dick grabbed Miss M's hand.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they would never think to look here." I laughed. The three looked up like they forgot I was there.

"Cause you know that makes sense."

Wally cut in, knocking Dick's hands away. "He means we're hiding in plain sight." Miss M smiled at him gratefully.

"That's much clearer." Our poor, confused little martian.

"It also helps that the villains don't know about us yet. They still think the Cave is empty." I saw her nodding, "Give it a few weeks. When Bats finally gets around to giving us an assignment, I'm sure we'll be the talk of the supervillain grapevine. KF here has all the subtly of a hurricane."

"Dark!"

"A canary yellow hurricane," added Dick.

"Dude!" Everyone laughed at his expense. Connor srunched up his face and sniffed.

"I smell smoke." Miss M gasped.

"My cookies!" She flew off towards the kitchen. I raised my eyebrows at Dick and mouthed, _"cookies?"_ He laughed at me. Jerk.  
We all followed her into the kitchen. We when got there she was pulling out a tray of charcoal lumps from the oven. I assumed those were the cookies. Miss M's face was uncharacteristically somber. "I was trying out Grammy Jones' recipe from episode 17 of- uh huh- nevermind." Hmm. Episode 17 of what?

"I bet they wold have tasted great," comforted Dick, "He doesn't seem to mind." Wally was eating 2 cookies at a time.

"I have a serious metabolism," he said as he sprayed cookie crumbs into the air.

"Kid Stomach, swallow," I chastised. I looked at Miss M. "That's a speedster for you; they'll eat everything thing in your fridge and ask what's for dessert." Wally blushed to the tips of his hair but was too busy chewing to defend himself.

"I'll make more?" her statement was more of a question.

"It was sweet of you to make any."

"Thanks, Aqualad." He smiled.

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally," he said in a dreamy voice and leaning across the counter, "See, I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike Mr. Dark glasses over there." He jerked his thumb towards his thumb toward Robin, "Batman has forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." _Yes, because that worked so well with you, Wally._ Miss M looked towards me.

"What should we call you, Dark Light?" I paused for a minute. Mom and Oliver hadn't said anything about keeping my ID from the team and I knew Wally would slip up. He put too much effort into only calling Dick by his hero name. Better to save us all the headache.

"Selene," I smiled at her, trying to make up a little from before the guys got here, "And please ignore any nicknames you hear coming from Tweedles Dee and Dumb. I won't answer to them." I heard Wally mutter something to Dick that sounded suspiciously like _"look at our little glowworm making friends!"_ Miss M beamed at me.

"Mines no secret, its M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now." I would have mocked her if she hadn't been so excited. Superboy stomped away. I forgot that he didn't have a real name. He growled and turned around, anger filling his face. M'gann was smiling at him softly.

"Get out of my head!" he yelled. I only had a second to wonder what the hell he was talking about before I could here M'gann's voice in my head. A splitting headache started.

"What's wrong? I don't understand, everyone on Mars communicates telepathically." I gasped and scrunched up my face. Her presence in my head just felt wrong, like it was tearing my thoughts apart.

"M'gann, stop!" ordered Aqualad, more forceful than I've ever heard him. The pain froze and then dissipated instantly. She looked at us all, confused. "Thing are different on Earth," he explained, "Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides," said Wally, "Cadmus's creepy little psychic g-nomes left a bad taste in his brain."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Just stay out," growled Superboy before stalking off to watch TV. Wally looked at me confused. He had no idea how to comfort M'gann. And he wondered why his nickname was Kid Idiot.

"Hello, Megan! I know what we can do!" she flew off leaving the rest of us confused. The guys shrugged and followed. I went slowly to see if Superboy would come too. M'gann was waiting for him, peeking around the corner. "Superboy, please?" He looked down at the floor before standing up. I hid a grin and crossed my fingers. They get together by Christmas and Dick owes me 150 bucks.

* * *

"It's my Martian Bioship." She flung her arms out wide to show off the… big red ball.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it."

"It?" I asked. M'gann just smiled as it changed form into a space ship-jet hybrid thing. I swallowed. "Oh, it." An entrance formed at the back of the bioship.

"Well, are you coming?" _Oh hell no._

"I am not getting on that thing," I hissed at the guys' backs. Wally and Dick looked at each other before they each seized one of my arms and dragged me one board. Conspirators.  
After stepping inside the interior transformed, seats popping up from the floor. Okay, that was cool. Creepy, but cool.

"Strap in for launch." The idiots raced off to find the best seats (in Wally's case, closest to M'gann). I chose a seat behind Superboy and Aqualad. The second I sat down, straps crossed over my chest. I stiffened, digging my now faintly glowing hands into the chair. I took a deep breath. _This is not as creepy as it seems. This is not as creepy as it seems._

I don't like things I can't control. I'm not OCD (I went through various testing when I was 6) and it's not compulsively counting my steps or keeping things in the same places. In fact, my room is a wreck. It's more like when something that shouldn't have a mind of its own, does. They has a theory that its because I control my lights, and if I wasn't there they wouldn't exist. Whatever it is, I need to ask M'gann how the ship works exactly. I have a feeling we're going to be using it a lot.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Two pillars with glowing bulbs on top morphed from the floor. By the way M'gann set her hand on them I assumed that's how she steered. We took off, flying so smoothly I figured M'gann must have been practicing a lot in the past few days.

"Incredible," stated Dick, pressing his nose up against the windows.

"She sure is," said Wally dreamily. Realizing he said it out loud, he desperately tried to backpedal, "I mean the ship. Which, like all ships, is as a she."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth."

"Dude!" I started paying attention to the conversation in front of me.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking. You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry." Superboy looked away. I leaned over the seat.

"Kaldur's right, Superboy. M'gann seems to be a very forgiving person. She'll understand. We just have to explain Earth to her."_ And you, apparently._ I heard whispering from behind us.

"He'll come around," said Dick, trying to comfort M'gann.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," she whispered, "Selene either." I stiffened. I was _trying_.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" They glanced forward. Superboy was staring out the windshield really hard. "Don't worry about Selene. She just takes a while to warm up to other people. Girls especially."

"You guys do remember that I have ears, right Wally?" I didn't have to look behind me to know he was blushing. No one spoke for a few awkward moments.

"Hey, how about showing us some Martian shape shifting?" asked Dick. As I turned around I saw M'gann's grateful look. She stood up, her pink skirt and cardigan combo morphing into a very feminine looking Robin. She twirled once, switching to an outlandish canary yellow and red uniform. Wally sighed dreamily.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

"Extremely," I muttered. Superboy's mouth twitched. Dick clapped.

"Impressive. But you know you you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," she looked at me and I shrugged. As she smiled her hair grew longer and turned ash-blonde. A domino mask with a small silver crescent moon in the corner appeared over newly grey coloured eyes. An exact replica of my smoke grey suit spread over her, with the black combat boots and shimmering silver pattern designed to look like ribbons curling down my arms. My emblem, a black crescent moon with an arrowhead pointed diagonally away—cheesy I know, but I was 10 when I chose it— was on the left side of her chest. The biggest difference I could find was that it was a lot less worn than mine usually looked, but I doubt anyone else noticed.

"Whoa," I stared at her.

"Isn't you utility belt silver?" asked Dick. I focused on the belt. He was right. M'gann's version was black.

"Yeah it is, but I think I might like the black version better." The fake-me blushed and turned back into M'gann.

"Dude, how did you even notice that? Selene didn't even notice that." Dick just shrugged at Wally's question.

"I don't know. It just seemed obvious. Same way that your goggles have orange lenses, not red like M'gann's showed." Wally looked at Dick skeptically and M'gann blushed.

"I've only seen you two in uniform once and I've never seen Selene except on the news or online. It's hard to get all the details right."

"It's not a bad thing," I reassured her, "Robin just notices random detail. It's the super genius thing. Trust me, that replica could have fooled anyone." _See? Trying._

"And your clothes," questioned Kaldur.

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." I bit my tongue. We needed to have a chat with Superboy about when being snarky is acceptable.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" asked Wally. He looked like he was going to bounce out of his seat.

"Density shifting? No. It's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," piped in Dick, "When he does it? Bloody nose."

"Dude!"

"You should have seen it," I chirped in, "blood gushing everywhere! We spent twenty minuets just cleaning it up afterwards. It was disgusting. And when it finished bleeding, he wanted to try it again."

"Dude!" Dick and I laughed. M'gann was smiling again.

"Here's something I can do; camouflage mode." From what I could tell nothing happened, but M'gann told us the Bioship was invisible. Well, not invisible. More like mimicking it surroundings.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I am sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course." A spike of resentment shot through me. As protégés we dealt with the worst of the worst. As a team, we were being sent to check out issues at a power plant.

"Torando's keeping us busy again," said Dick.

"Again or still?" I commented.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert." I was going to let out a comment about not being there until Superboy pointed out the window.

"I think I know the cause." A tornado was heading straight for us and eating everything in its wake. In matter of seconds it had sucked us up flipped and tumbled around for long enough that I squeezed my eyes shut and dug my nails so hard into the seat that it probably hurt somewhere in M'gann's subconscious. I didn't open them until I felt us hovering over the ground. The seats disappeared and we dropped through the floor. The tornado was coming from the factory, which meant people were streaming from all exits and, of course, screaming.

"Robin," asked Kaldur, "Are tornados common to New England?" He looked behind him expecting Dick to still be there. He wasn't. "Robin?" A echoing laughter filled the air.

"He was just here," said a very confused M'gann.

"Trust me, you get used to it," I yelled over my shoulder as we ran towards the factory. Wally kept pace with all us "normals".

"She's lying. The only person to ever get used to the Bats is Selene and that's only because she's been hanging around longer than Robin has." Windows shattered as we went through the entrance. I summoned a shield to block the falling glass. I heard Dick hit the wall with a crack and flinched. If I had noticed I would have tried to grab him instead.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy jumped to Dick's side.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kinda rough." A big red and black robot hovered in front of us. He had tubes twisting from his back to his arms and a raggedy scarf around the lower half of his face like he was trying to protect his identity. Like that would work. He basically screamed bad news.

"My apologies. You may address me as Mister Twister." He engaged whatever parts produced the tornadoes and sent them towards us. Superboy ran at him only to get caught up in a mini twister and crash into the wall. At least it wasn't through it.  
He left a crater and landed on the floor hard, dazed.

Dick stood up holding his side and Wally pulled his goggles on. M'gann looked slightly panicked and I remembered that this was technically her first fight. I summoned four balls of light the size of baseballs to float around me. Might as well make it memorable.

"So Mister Twister. I give you an 8 for the rhyming but a 4 for originality. Do we have to say it with the stupid voice too, or is that optional?" The robot glowered at me. Wally took the distraction and sped towards him, pushing into a front handspring and using the momentum to land both feet on Twister's chest. Twister grabbed him is a funnel and sent him flying into the parking lot. He skidded over the asphalt and I really hoped that his road rash didn't heal before we had a chance to clean it out this time.

Both M'gann and Kaldur charged only making it within ten feet before being blasted back. I flinched as they hit the ground. Dick's jaw was clenched as he reached behind him. My lights had already spilt into eight, feeding off the energy in the area. Who did this guy think he was?

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children."

"We're not children," yelled Dick as he threw two hopefully exploding bird-a-rangs. One was tossed back at us before it detonated, the other sticking into Twister's chest plate before he flicked it away. Apparently exploding were useless too.

"Objectively you are."

"_Te__chnically_ we aren't. Everyone here is a teenager." Either he didn't like my technicalities or agreed me that my comeback was weak. A shot of wind sent me skidding back 5 feet. Falling backwards into a roll I somehow managed to come up standing. There is a reason we wear suits. Our clothes are going to be trashed after this.

"Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing." We were getting mocked by a robot. I guess there's a first time for everything. By now everyone but Wally was standing and seriously pissed off.

"Well we'd hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if your more turbed once we kick you can!" yelled Dick. _Turbed?_

M'gann lifted her hands and made a pulling motion, breaking the overhead thing and dropping a boatload of dust and steam on him. Superboy jumped getting blown straight back into M'gann as she flew forward.

I thrust my hands forward, forming two ribbons that wrapped around Twisters waist. I had been hoping to be pulled closer to attach some type of explosive but my plan backfired immediately. Twister yanked on them hard, sending me soaring towards him. A gust of wind jerked in the opposite direction and slammed me back into the wall like a ragdoll. And then I hit the floor.  
What you see when you drop a rock in smooth water and it ripples is pretty much how my head felt. My vision swam and I couldn't breathe. By the time I could focus on anything but my own heartbeat, my team was on the ground.

"That was quite turbing, thank you." Sitting up was harder than I though it would be.

Note to self: when fighting evil wind robots, use utility belt, not lights.

A shadow crossed in front of me. Looking up I could see Superboy standing over me, offering a hand up. I took it smiling gratefully. Once on my feet, I took a step and stumbled. He held out his hand as if to catch me, then pulled them to himself like he wasn't sure he was supposed to and then held them out again like he didn't want me to fall. I chuckled. "I'm good, Supes. I'll have a witty comment ready in a minute or too. Thanks though." We walked up to the others. I looked at Dick.

"Turbed?" He shrugged.

"Like the opposite of disturbed." I flicked his ear."Ow!"

"You're an idiot."

"How?"

"You nearly gave us all concussions with your turbing taunting."

"At least I came up with something better than "tech-""

"Robin. Selene." We both looked up at Kaldur. "You are both acting like the children he believes we are. You can argue later. Now we need to find Wally and help him." Superboy looked up sharply.

"They're right outside."

* * *

Dick made the entrance explode right when Wally was tossed towards us. _Figures._

"I got ya, Wally," said M'gann as she levitated him to the ground.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now."

"What do you want!" yelled Kaldur. Even he was starting to show his irritation.

"Isn't it obvious?" taunted Twister, apparently feeling very turbed, "I'm waiting for a real hero." Oh, that's low. And way too much like the message Roy was sending.

"Read his mind!" ordered Kaldur.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?"

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Dick and I yelled at the same time. M'gann focused for a few seconds.

"Nothing, I'm getting nothing." She paused for a second before letting out a giggle, "Hello, Megan. Mister Twister in Red Tornado in disguise." Everyone looked accusingly at the sky. "He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?" She sounded way too much like an infomercial sales rep for my liking, but everyone else seemed convinced.

"Red Tornado sent us here," stated Kaldur, not as skeptical as I would have thought he would be.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough," said Dick.

"Maybe Tornado was programmed to be psychic?" I suggested weakly.

"Come off it Sel, this is his test. Something to keep us busy."

"Speedy called it. We're a joke."

Kaldur punched his hand. The others all had various looks of resentment. Something about this was sitting right with me but, hey, majority rules.

"This game? So over," muttered Wally as him, Kaldur and Dick made a line.

"We know who you are and what you want."

"So let's end this." _Idiots, idiots, idiots_. If you're going to call a bluff, don't antagonize him.

"Consider it ended." Twister held his hands up to the sky and it turned a dangerous purple.

"Uh guys," I called hoping someone could here me.

"An impressive show," yelled Kaldur, "but we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Brave words. The sky flashed with lightening.

"Guys," I yelled, not bothering to covering the panic in my voice.

"Can Red Tornado do that?" asked Wally, magically not so self-assured anymore.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." He sent a bolt of lightening to the ground. I barely had time to make a shield but it didn't do anything but absorb the electrical energy. I flew backwards as the grass beneath my feet exploded and blacked out. I woke up to Superboy yelling at M'gann.

" -Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose," defended Aqualad. I pushed myself into an unsteady sitting position. When the world stopped spinning I would try to stand up.

"It was a rookie mistake," said Dick, "We shouldn't have listened."

"You are pretty inexperienced," said Wally, his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets, "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"And stay out of our way," muttered Superboy as he walked away. Dick and Wally went after him. Harsh. Hadn't they all been razzing me earlier for not thinking about feelings? M'gann looked so lost.

"I was just trying to be part of the team," she said, hair falling in front of her face. I didn't think that even worked when you were wearing a headband.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure we have a team." With that Kaldur took off after the rest of them.

"Well," I said, surprising M'gann. Apparently while I was waiting to see straight again, everybody had forgotten about me, "Looks like you're the one stuck making sure I don't have a concussion. Trust me, it'll be a hoot." A ghost of a smile crossed her face. Standing up, she held a hand out to pull me up too.

"Don't worry about it too much, M'gann. They're being jerks. Yeah, you're a newbie but so is Superboy. I don't know why he's acting so high and mighty." She looked at me strangely as we walked into the Bioship. "Smart thinking with camo-ing us, by the way. I wasn't even conscious yet."

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to cry."

"No! Well, maybe, but I mean it! I'm just really bad with crying," I sighed. Girls are so much more work than boys. "M'gann, I suck at comforting people. I'm like the queen of tough love. For your first day you did great but you're trying to hard. You had all the right pieces, just the wrong puzzle." M'gann sniffed from the pilot's seat and then smiled.

"Do you really think so?" I grinned.

"Would I be saying it if I didn't? I mean, I am mildly concussed but that's not the point." That got a laugh. Maybe I'm not as bad at this comforting thing as I thought I was.

Looking out the window I noticed that the entire sky seemed to be glowing pink and orange. From up here it didn't even seem like Twister was a threat. Wow, I must have hit my head harder than I thought if I was staring at a sunset.

"The team really needs your help," I heard M'gann beg and looked up startled. Apparently she wasn't talking to me. When had she called the Cave?

"If I intervened it would not be to help. Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy." Because evil robots are just so uncommon by themselves.

"Hello, Megan." Whatever she found obvious wasn't very clear to me.

"Hello, what?"

"I'll explain it to you all at the same time."

"Us all? Wha-"

_"Listen to me,"_ she ordered inside of my head. I groaned and I heard the others do the same. It felt like someone had just jammed a bunch of splinters into my brain. As if my head hadn't suffered enough as it is.

"M'gann," I muttered as Superboy talked over me.

_"What did we tell you!"_ he growled.

_"I know and I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please, listen to me."_ She explained her idea and it made sense. Twister wanted recognition. Who better to do it than Red Tornado?

* * *

As she transformed into a copy of RT she sighed. "Selene, I need you to pilot the Bioship." My draw dropped and I spluttered incoherently. "I know, its different and you aren't comfortable with it but you're the only one here." I meant to argue but she cut me off. "And you have a possible head injury." Wouldn't be the first time. "Its easy. Just sit in the chair and think where you want to go. Think camouflage mode, too." I nodded and stood up.

At least the chair looked comfy. And the splinters in my brain had turned more into slivers. As I sat I tried to relax. I could do this. I could steer a Martian airship. _Pfff, no problem._ M'gann smiled and I remembered we were all still linked. Oops. Dick and Wally snickered. She signaled and I opened a hole in the floor for her. It was as easy as breathing. I could get use to this.

* * *

"Hit the showers boys," said M'gann as Red Tornado. She touched down in the middle of the square where the rest of the team had been trying to subdue Twister. I watched from above in the Bioship. "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we have a plan now, "argued Dick.

"The subject is not up for debate." The guys all turned and walked away. Even from here I could see Wally trying to hide a smirk.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up," announced Twister in his stupid voice.

"I'm here now," M'gann held out her hand and blew up some dust, the signal for Wally to generate a tornado. Using her telekinesis, she sent it at Twister until he retaliated with his own. "We are evenly matched, Twister," she said as Wally created an even bigger whirlwind.

"No, Tornado, we are not," exclaimed Twister as he cracked the ground. Electricity flowed everywhere. M'gann flew around to avoid it until she got hit with a chunk of exploding boat. As she collapsed on the ground I urged the Bioship to get a little closer.

"Remain still android," said Twister as these little red things expanded from his fingertips. They attached to "RT's" head like something out of a Sci-Fi movie. "The reprogramming won't take long." M'gann changed back to her own head which, through binoculars, looked even weirder.

"Longer than you might think." She forced him backwards, straight into another one of Wally's personal whirlwinds. It spit Twister out in the other direction, directly onto Superboy's fist. After breaking a few sensors, Superboy sent him flying into the harbor. Twister disappeared for a few seconds only to come soaring out from the water twitching from an electric overload. _Karma._

M'gann floated him out in front of her and forced his arms off. Dick threw two explosives and Twister dropped like a rock. I landed the Bioship behind where they all gathered. The android sat up as it short-circuited and its chest opened to reveal a scrawny looking guy with brown hair and monkey-like sideburns.

"Foul, I call foul."

Only Kaldur yelled when M'gann dropped a boulder on him. I gasped. Dick stomped towards her, utility belt slung around his chest.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" M'gann smirked.

"You said you'd trust me," she said before lifting the boulder. I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking it would be a bunch of mangled body parts. I peeked. It wasn't, unless you count machinery as body parts. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally reached down and grabbed a glass eyeball. "Cool, Souvenir."

"We should have had more faith in you," said Kaldur, putting a hand on M'gan shoulder. I leaned into Dick. They splinters and slivers may have left my head with the mental linked but I still had a mother of a headache.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked," Wally was the only one that laughed at his own joke.

"Ignore him," said Dick as he wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me, "We're just all turbed you're on the team." I snorted and muttered turbed under my breath.

"Thanks. Me too."

* * *

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," said Kaldur as we explained what had happened. Everybody had put in their part and filled the gaps. Of course, I had more gaps to be filled than everyone else. Even with the bag of ice I was holding the headache wasn't going away. Why was I the only one even remotely injured?

"Agreed."

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" asked M'gann.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me." Superboy, Dick and Wally looked up from the computer their were fiddling with.

"But if you're in danger?" stuttered M'gann.

"Consider this matter closed," stated Tornado before walking away. M'gann looked concerned. I guess worrying about everyone just came naturally for her.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash, they would have jumped right in to fix things," said Wally.

"Canary and GA, too," I added.

"I guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," said Dick.

"Dude, harsh," muttered Wally. I punched Dick in the shoulder and immediately regretted it. The sudden motion made the pounding in my head increase.

"And inaccurate," said Red Tornado, "I have a heart. Carbon-Steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing." Dick at least had the decency to look guilty.

"Right. Sorry, I'll strive to be… more accurate."

"And more respectful," added Kaldur.

We walked towards the zeta-beams, ready to head out. Hopefully Mom would be home so we could check the classic movie channel and eat ice cream. Maybe brain-freeze could make a headache go away. Wally slung an arm around Dick and my necks.

"Speedy was so wrong," he said grinning, "This team thing-"

"-Might just work out," finished Kaldur.

* * *

_Star City_

_July 22nd, 2010_

_01:23_

By the time Roy returned to the hole-in-the-wall hotel Dick had tracked him to, I had been waiting for over 20 minutes.

"Hey, Bro." He jumped and accidently slammed the dingy window shut.

"Selene?" He looked relieved that it was just me. Who else would he have been expecting?

"Who else calls you Bro?" When he opened his mouth to respond I added, "Don't answer that." Wally and Dick sometimes joke he was their brother, like we're some kind of loopy sidekick family. Which, I guess, we kind of were.

"What are you doing here?" he schooled his earlier surprise into disinterest and disapproval. I tossed a black rectangle at him. "What's this?"

"Well I thought it was obvious. It's a phone." I smirked at his confusion, "Wally's, Dick's and my numbers are programed into speed dials 2, 3 and 4 since the stupid voicemail is always 1. Boy Wonder reprogramed it so it's untraceable for the most part and I think he added Mom and Batman to the contacts. A way to contact the Cave, too. " Roy gaped at me.

"I- I don't-"

"A simple "thank you" would suffice. I think D and Walls are expecting a call, though. And Kaldur stayed at the Cave tonight to you could try there too. They're worried. We all are."

I hadn't even finished speaking before Roy picked me up and twirled me in a circle like he used to when I was little.

"If I would have known you would be so happy about a phone then maybe I would have saved the rest for another day." He set me down and took a step back.

"There's more?" How dare he doubt me.

"Uh duh," I pulled a credit card from my back pocket— I know, my suit has a back pocket. It's epic— and handed it to him. "This has five grand on it. Pre-paid. Untraceable user. Dick said that putting a hotel in New York or something on it and buying a plane ticket there would probably help keep you under the radar. You can thank him for all that stuff. Wally paid for it using one of Ollie's cards. The condoms in the bag are from him, a joke apparently."

"Bag?" he asked, ears tinged pink.

"Yep," I flicked my hand toward the door (not the window we had both used to enter) and two lights dropped a large black duffel on the bed. "This has 2000 more dollars in it, cash. It should last a while but I expect you to get a day job. It's from my account; you can pay me back eventually.  
There should also be an envelope with papers and keys for an apartment in the Glades. I put a down payment and all that crap on the place, so it should be paid for two months. There is a closet with a false back that I already stocked with arrows and some other stuff. I took it from the old shop so Oliver won't notice for a while."  
"And-" I rummaged through the bag. Finding what I needed, I tossed it at him, "here. New suit. I figured you wouldn't want to go by Speedy anymore." He smiled gratefully at me. I think I even saw the beginning of tears in his eyes, but that may have been my imagination.

"It's red." Even his voice was a little thick.

"It's your favourite colour," I shrugged, "The material is the same as my suit. Pants are in the bag. Gloves and boots too." He took a moment to study the shirt and cleared his throat before speaking.

"How can I pay you back?" I tilted my head. Roy and I hadn't had a conversation this civil since I was 11 and my childish cuteness apparently stopped working, but he was always there for a sarcastic quip or a joke at Ollie's expense. He had always been there, even when I hadn't wanted him to be.

"Don't abuse my kindness. If you need help, ask for it. We'll bail you out." I took a deep breath and put my hands on his shoulders. "I get it, you think you're too old to be under the League's thumb. You are divergent; you cannot be controlled. But Wally, Dick and I are all under 16. Our mentors still have the power to ground us. Why do you think it took me so long to do all this? My grounding was literally over at midnight. So, just don't shut us out, okay?" I pulled him in for a hug, "Sometimes I just need my big brother." He hugged me back.

"Love you, Sel."

"Love you too, Roy." I gave his shoulders a quick squeeze and stood back.

I laughed a little before saying, "The guys are going to be so jealous they missed this. You're actually giving hugs of your own free will!" He laughed too.

* * *

**I had to do it guys, I had to add in the Divergent thing. Has anyone else read Allegiant? *Sob* Forget I asked. **

**Does it seem like Mister Twister is a cooler way of writing it than Mr. ****Twister? I don't know. It seemed more fun for me. **

**The Glades are a part Star City for the TV show Arrow so I'm not sure if it works but I included it anyway. I figured it like saying the Narrows in Gotham. Most people know what you mean, and others put it in their stories so I figured it cool.**

**I believe Wally would be the type of friend to try and embarrass Roy for all he's worth. I also believe that Selene normally wouldn't have let it go nut under the circumstances… yeah. Therefor you have the surprise package for Roy. **

**You guys should totally type in a review for me. Cuz, you know, they make my life. **

**Later.**


End file.
